Die Diplomarbeit
by Perfuga
Summary: Im Zuge einer Recherche wird die grausame Wahrheit über das kurzzeitige Verschwinden von Professor Snape ans Tageslicht gebracht.


**Die Diplomarbeit  
**von  
**Perfuga**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer**: Die Figuren des Harry Potter-Universums gehören J.K. Rowling und es besteht keinerlei Intention, mit dieser FF Geld zu verdienen. 

Diese FF ist Gewinner der "Snape & Hai" Challenge, die Juli / August 2004 in "Pixie's Tavern" (Yahoo! Group) stattfand.

* * *

Nervös wischte sich Eusebia die schwitzenden Hände zum wiederholten Male an ihrer Robe ab, um diese anschließend wieder zu glätten. Sie warf einen raschen Blick zu der großen Uhr an der Wand empor. Tatsächlich, es war bereits eine volle Minute vergangen seit sie zuletzt die Zeit überprüft hatte. Dann starrte sie wieder unruhig die große, dunkle Flügeltür an, die sie noch heute durchschreiten würde, um ihre Abschlussprüfung abzulegen. Drei Jahre lang hatte sie Geschichte der Zauberei studiert und würde später als Professorin unterrichten. Nun ging es darum, ob ihre Diplomarbeit Gnade vor den Augen ihrer Prüfer finden würde. Als sie ihr Thema eingereicht hatte, war man skeptisch gewesen. Es gab ja nun wirklich genug Biographien über den großen, tragischer weise so früh verstorbenen Kriegshelden Severus Snape. Eusebia hatte ganz bewusst keine weitere Biographie vorlegen wollen sondern sich auf einen ganz kurzen Zeitraum im Leben des Professors konzentriert, auf die 42 Tage, die er, kurz vor seinem Tod, verschwunden gewesen war. Es gab viele haarsträubende Theorien, aber das Geheimnis, wo Snape gewesen und was ihm geschehen war, wurde niemals aufgeklärt. Daher hatte Eusebia nur ein mitleidiges Lächeln geerntet, da niemand glauben wollte, dass sie noch ein neues, nicht von Legenden überwuchertes Argument würde finden können. Doch Eusebia ließ sich nicht beirren, hatten doch ihre Eltern noch das Privileg gehabt, von Professor Snape persönlich in Zaubertränke unterrichtet worden zu sein. Sie hatte die Verehrung des großen Helden also schon mit der Muttermilch eingesogen.

Eusebia blickte wieder zur Uhr hinauf. Wieder eine Minute vergangen. Das würde noch ein sehr langer Vormittag werden! Sie begann noch einmal in ihren Unterlagen zu blättern. Alle ihre Dokumente waren hieb- und stichfest. Man musste ihrer Arbeit einfach Anerkennung zollen! Genug Mühsal hatte sie sich ja angetan - mit zahlreichen Zeugen gesprochen, unzählige staubige Archive durchforstet, offizielle und private Tagebücher studiert, ja sogar in der Muggelwelt recherchiert. Ihre Funde waren mindestens sensationell, fand Eusebia.

Sie strich sacht über das erste Dokument und begann es zu überfliegen. Ja, an diese Informationen zu kommen, war gar nicht so einfach gewesen. Es handelte sich um einen Eintrag in das offizielle Stationsbuch der Krankenstation Hogwarts vom 25. 4. 2005. Eusebia hatte beschlossen, ihre Untersuchungen eine Woche vor dem Verschwinden von Professor Snape beginnen zu lassen. Von Mittwoch bis Sonntag hatte sich nirgendwo etwas verdächtiges ergeben und nichts, das auch nur in indirektem Zusammenhang mit Snape gestanden hätte. Am Montag, dem 25. 4. 2005 aber war sie fündig geworden. Zugegeben, sie hatte den Hinweis zuerst auch überlesen, war aber nachträglich auf ihn zurück gekommen, nachdem sie auch Madame Pomfreys persönliches Tagebuch hatte einsehen dürfen. An diesem Montag in der Früh um 6h 37 hatte Harry Potter, ebenfalls ein Kriegsheld, die Krankenstation betreten. Trotz seines Ruhmes nach Voldemorts endgültiger Niederlage, hatte sich Harry Potter entschlossen, die Schule wie jeder andere Schüler auch, abzuschließen. In diesem Punkt ähnelte seine Einstellung sehr, der von Professor Snape, der ebenfalls entschieden hatte, sein bisheriges Leben weiter zu führen. Er hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er sich jegliche Gefühlsduselei und Heldenverehrung vehement verbat. Snape wollte nach den schrecklichen Kämpfen nur wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren. Das war alles in der einzigen öffentlichen Rede, die Snape jemals gehalten hatte, enthalten gewesen und daher auch bestens dokumentiert. Harry Potter hingegen hatte seinen Ruhm voll ausgekostet und sich von einer Feier zur nächsten weiter reichen lassen. Wie es schien, hatte er sich schwer damit getan, sich nach all diesem Rummel, wieder in das strenge Regelwerk von Hogwarts einzufügen. Aus dem Stationsbuch ging hervor, war Harry Potter am jenem Montag in die Krankenstation getrieben hatte.

.....Montag, 25.4.2005

Um 6h 37 erster Patient. Es handelt sich um Harry Potter aus der 6. Klasse. Eine Untersuchung hat sich erübrigt, da die Symptome eindeutig auf eine Feuerwhiskeyallergie hinwiesen. Obwohl nicht allzu selten, ist es doch in den Mauern von Hogwarts der erste Fall seit 32 Jahren. Nachdem Harry Potter über die notwendige Behandlung aufgeklärt wurde, ist dieser zum Unterricht geschickt worden. Kontakt mit Professor Snape wurde aufgenommen, damit der benötigte Heiltrank hergestellt wird......

Diese unscheinbare Notiz war nach Eusebias Ansicht, der erste Konkrete Hinweis auf Severus Snapes tragisches Schicksal. Aber erst der Einblick in Madame Pomfreys private Aufzeichnungen, hatte ihr dies offenbart.

.....Montag, 25.4.2005

Heute war Harry Potter in aller Frühe bei mir, total verschreckt, der ach so heldenmütige. Es war, ich muss es eingestehen, durchaus eine Genugtuung, den hochmütigen Bengel einmal ganz kleinlaut zu sehen. Der Ruhm ist ihm wohl zu Kopf gestiegen gewesen und jetzt hat die Erde ihn wieder. Harry Potter war am ganzen Körper von satter ultramarinblauer Farbe - ganz eindeutig eine Feuerwhiskeyallergie. Jedes Kind weiß, dass ein jugendlicher Körper auf Feuerwhiskey allergisch reagiert und er erst ab ca. 30 Jahren vertragen wird, von manchen überhaupt nie. Daher ist es in Hogwarts auch verboten, etwas härteres als Butterbier zu trinken. Potter hat mir sehr leise gestanden, dass er am gestrigen Hogsmeadausflug seinen Tarnumhang benutzt hat, um heimlich aus dem Glas am Nachbartisch zu trinken. Wie in solchen Fällen üblich, hat er über Nacht dann die blaue Farbe angenommen und sich vor Schreck fast in die Hosen gemacht. Ich habe ihm mit, gewisser Schadenfreude mitgeteilt, dass seine Allergie keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen hat, als diese Farbe und daher kein Grund bestünde, dem Unterricht fern zu bleiben. Er soll sich seiner Schande vor allen anderen ruhig stellen. Ich bin sicher, das wird ihm helfen, wieder ein wenig auf den Boden der Realität zurück zu finden. Natürlich habe ich gleich Severus über das Flohnetzwerk zu mir gerufen. Einen Trank dagegen, habe ich nicht vorrätig. Jeder vernünftige Schüler vermeidet es, in diese Lage zu kommen. Severus ist schon nach 3 Minuten in die Krankenstation gerauscht gekommen - ich muss ihn bei Gelegenheit einmal danach fragen, welche verborgenen Abkürzungen er da immer benutzt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er sprachlos, dann hat er dieses entzückende Fastlächeln aufgesetzt und Potter mit seinem Sarkasmus völlig fertig gemacht. Nun, das hat er auch verdient. So regelwidrig hat sich in meiner langjährigen Praxis schließlich noch niemand aufgeführt. Severus hat dem Bengel klar gemacht, dass er den Trank natürlich zubereiten würde, ihm aber "leider" eine Zutat fehle, die nur für diesen speziellen Trank benötigt würde. Da ja sonst niemand so dumm wäre, verbotenen Feuerwhiskey zu kosten, gehörte der Zahn des Carcharocles megalodon nicht zu seinen Vorräten. Auf den verständnislosen Blick Potters hin, hat Severus ihm erklärt, dass es sich dabei um die versteinerten Zähne des 12-13 Meter langen Urhais aus Miozän und Pliozän handelt. Er scheint auch damit nicht allzu viel angefangen zu haben. Dauernd steckt er mit Hermine zusammen, diesem wirklich patenten Mädel und trotzdem färbt so gar nichts auf ihn ab. Schade, eigentlich ist Potter ja ein netter Kerl, wenn er nur einmal täte, was ihm gesagt wird. Severus hat Potter damit beschieden, dass er, wie jeden Mittwoch, in die Winkelgasse apparieren wird, um seine Zaubertrankzutaten aufzufüllen und er sich bis dahin gedulden müsse. Daraufhin hat uns der am Boden zerstörte Harry Potter wieder verlassen. Severus hat mir noch versprochen, den an sich einfachen Trank noch am Mittwoch Abend fertig stellen zu können......

Nun, dazu war es nie gekommen. Aber damit hatte Eusebia den Hinweis gehabt, wo sie mit ihrer Suche fortfahren musste. In der Winkelgasse hatte sie die Geschäfte, welche mit Zutaten für Zaubertränke handelten abgeklappert und war schließlich auf jenes gestoßen, in dem Professor Snape Stammkunde gewesen war. Im "Stein und Bein" hatte sich der Besitzer auch so lange nach dem Tod des Professors noch gerne an ihn erinnert. Eusebia hatte ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm geführt und es war dem Ladeninhaber gelungen, sich mit Hilfe seiner Geschäftsbücher an diesen speziellen Mittwoch, den 27. 4. 2005 zu erinnern. Als Eusebia die Zähne des Carcharocles megalodon erwähnte, hatte es bei dem Mann zu dämmern begonnen und bald hatte er den staubigen Wälzer von Geschäftsbuch aus diesem Jahr hervorgekramt gehabt. Bei der Durchsicht seiner Verkaufslisten hatte er sich endlich erinnerst. An besagtem Mittwoch hatte er keinen dieser Zähne vorrätig gehabt, da er kurz zuvor seinen gesamten Vorrat an eine vorrausschauende Klassensprecherin verkauft hatte, die für den Schulabschlussball, neben dem Feuerwhiskey auch gleich den benötigten Gegentrank servieren wollte, um die lästigen allergischen Reaktionen zu vermeiden. Professor Snape war keineswegs begeistert gewesen. Er hatte erwähnt, dass Direktor Dumbledore es nicht dulden würde, wenn es eine volle Woche länger dauern würde, bis der Trank fertig wäre. Der Besitzer des Geschäftes hatte Professor Snape, als Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma, den Rat gegeben, sich auf eine der zahlreichen Mineralienmessen in der Muggelwelt zu begeben. Diese führten immer auch die versteinerten Zähne der verschiedensten Urhaiarten. Hier hatte der Ladeninhaber - Eusebia blätterte kurz in ihren Notizen, irgendwo musste sie doch seinen Namen notiert haben, ah ja, Gregorius Scales - grinsen müssen. Er erwähnte, wie entsetzt Professor Snape von dem Gedanken war, die Muggelwelt aufsuchen zu müssen. Er hatte dieses Ansinnen sofort weit von sich gewiesen und etwas von Nocturngasse gemurmelt. Drei Stunden später war Professor Snape wütend aber besiegt wieder ins Geschäft gestürzt und hatte Herrn Scales barsch um die Adresse der nächsten Mineralienmesse gebeten. Dieser hatte ihn an eine Volkshochschule verwiesen, wo derzeit für drei Tage eine dieser Ausstellungen stattfand. Ein Wirbeln von seinem schwarzen Umhang war das letzte was Gregorius Scales jemals von Severus Snape gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte Eusebia sich die Adresse der besagten Volkshochschule geben lassen.

Hier wäre ihre Suche fast zu Ende gewesen. Eusebia schauderte immer noch bei dem Gedanken, wie groß der Zufall gewesen war, doch noch einen Zeugen für Professor Snapes Gegenwart gefunden zu haben. Alle zwei Monate fanden im großen Veranstaltungssaal der Volkshochschule diese Mineralienmessen statt und Eusebia war einfach zur nächsten gegangen, um nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Zuerst war sie von dem Gewimmel der vielen Muggel um die ungefähr fünfzig verschiedenen Verkaufsstände völlig verwirrt gewesen und wusste nicht, wo sie mit ihrer Recherche überhaupt beginnen sollte. Dann hatte sie sich zusammengerissen, entschieden die ungewohnte Jeans hochgezogen und sich ins Getümmel gestürzt. Beim ersten Stand hatte sie ihr Interesse an den Zähnen des Urhais bekundet und gefragt, wo sie solche finden könnte. Obwohl die Dame an diesem Stand ein wenig enttäuscht darüber gewesen war, dass sie so gar kein Interesse an den ausgestellten Rosenquarzkugeln und Bernsteinarmbändern hatte, hatte sie ihr freundlich, wenn auch leicht chaotisch Auskunft gegeben, indem sie in rascher Folge in fünf verschiedene Richtungen zeigte und erklärte, dass dort die Fossilienstände zu finden wären. Eusebia hatte sich höflich bedankt und in die ungefähre Richtung des ersten Wedelns auf den Weg gemacht. Tatsächlich hatte sie einen Stand gefunden, wo neben wunderschönen Trilobiten und Ammoniten auch versteinerte Haifischzähne angeboten wurden. Das Mädchen, welches mit verträumtem Blick den Kopf im Takt einer unhörbaren Musik gewiegt hatte, war sicher noch keine 20 Jahre alt gewesen und damit nicht als Zeugin für Professor Snape in Frage gekommen, schließlich war er bereits seit mehr als 30 Jahren tot. Eusebia hatte sich nicht entmutigen lassen und beschlossen, die Reihen der Verkaufsstände systematisch abzugehen, um keinen der Fossilienstände zu verpassen. Beim nächsten war ein Herr mit langem Rossschwanz und grellgestreiftem Pullover zuständig gewesen. Auch er eindeutig zu jung. Beim dritten Stand war es eine ältere Dame, die gemütlich an einem kleinen hellblauen Pullover gestrickt und dabei alle Minuten aufmerksam nach Kunden ausschaute hatte. Hier hatte es eine Chance gegeben und Eusebia war näher getreten. Die Dame hatte die Strickerei auf einen Hocker gelegt und mit strahlendem Lächeln nach ihren Wünschen gefragt. Eusebia versuchte sie in ein Gespräch über den Carcharocles megalodon zu ziehen, aber die Dame hatte lächelnd abgewinkt. Sie könne nur verkaufen, was vorhanden sei, aber da sie nur ausnahmsweise für ihren Sohn einspringe, der bei seiner Frau im Spital sei, die gerade entbunden hätte - hier hatte sie einen vielsagenden Blick auf den winzigen Pullover geworfen - habe sie keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen. Enttäuscht hatte sich Eusebia bedankt und nach dem dritten Stand gesucht. Hier war ebenfalls ein älterer Herr der Inhaber gewesen, um genau zu sein, sogar ein recht alter Herr, und es war eindeutig, dass er etwas von seiner Ware verstand, da er gerade in einer Fachsimpelei über die verschiedenen Formen der Brachiopoden in der Vor-Trias-Zeit und der Jura-Zeit verstrickt gewesen war. Eusebia hatte sich unauffällig näher heran geschoben und das Sortiment begutachtet. Ja, da lagen einige von den gesuchten Zähnen, fein säuberlich mit ihren Fundorten beschriftet. Sie hatte geduldig gewartet, bis das Ehepaar vor ihr zum nächsten Stand weiter gewandert war. Dann war sie vorgetreten und hatte vorsichtig einen der großen kohlschwarzen Zähne berührt. Der Verkäufer sprach offensichtlich gerne mit seinen Kunden und so war es für Eusebia nicht schwer gewesen, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie hatte nach dem Alter der Zähne gefragt und sofort die gewünschte Auskunft bekommen. Entschlossen hatte sie einen von den kleineren ausgewählt - diese Fossilien waren nicht gerade billig, und sie hatte nur zehn Galleonen in Muggelwährung gewechselt. Dann hatte sie dem Herren mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag erklärt, dass sie den Zahn als Geschenk für einen Freund besorgte, da der sich dezidiert einen solchen gewünscht hätte. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, wofür man denn solche Zähne verwenden könne. Der alte Herr hatte ihr ein freundliches und leicht mitleidiges Lächeln geschenkt. Normalerweise, würden diese Zähne für gar nichts verwendet, sondern wären nur Teil einer mehr oder weniger umfangreichen Fossiliensammlung. Auch, hier hatte er geringschätzig abgewinkt, an Haifans hätte er schon Zähne verkauft, die sie dann an einem Lederband um den Hals trügen. Über eine solch profane Behandlung der kostbaren Fossilien, konnte er nur die Nase rümpfen. Dann hatte er geschwiegen und Eusebia war schon drauf und dran gewesen, sich zu bedanken und den nächsten Stand suchen zu gehen, als er doch noch einmal sprach. Angeblich würden diese Zähne auch bei satanistischen Ritualen verwendet hatte er verschwörerisch geraunt und dabei misstrauisch nach links und rechts geblickt. Eusebia hatte aufgehorcht, das klang interessant. Sie hatte sich erkundigt, woher er denn diese Information hätte. Im gleichen geheimnisvollen Tonfall hatte der alte Herr von einem lange zurückliegenden Erlebnis berichtet. Damals hatte sich ein Kunde, der schon seit mehreren Minuten durch sein unangepasstes Verhalten aufgefallen war, bis zu seinem Stand ganz hinten im Saal durchgekämpft. Der Mann musste irgend einer Satanistensekte angehört haben, da er ganz in schwarz gekleidet war und einen bodenlangen Umhang trug. Richtig unheimlich wäre er ihm gewesen. Er hatte drei von den Megalodonzähnen verlangt, war aber nicht mehr dazu gekommen, diese auch zu erwerben, da er in diesem Augenblick von zwei Polizisten festgenommen worden war. Hier hatte der Herr eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause gemacht und Eusebia die Gelegenheit gegeben atemlos nach Einzelheiten zu fragen. Es wäre zwar schade um das Geschäft gewesen, aber eigentlich wäre er froh gewesen, nichts mit dieser unheimlichen Person zu tun haben zu müssen. Der schwarze Mann hatte düstere Flüche ausgestoßen und mit grauenhaften Dingen gedroht, war aber sehr schnell durch die Hintertür ganz in der Nähe seines Standes abgeführt worden. Der dritte Polizist, der erst jetzt näher getreten war, hatte sich danach erkundigt, was der Mann den hätte kaufen wollen. Der alte Mann hatte die Auskunft gegeben und im Gegenzug erfahren, dass die Polizei schon seit einer Weile nach einer Satanistenbande suchte, die den örtlichen Friedhof schon mehrmals mit ihren unheiligen Ritualen entweiht hätten. Ganz offensichtlich war dieser Mann einer von ihnen, wer würde sich sonst schon so auffällig kleiden? Die schwarzen Zähne wären bestimmt für eines dieser Rituale benötigt worden. Beifallheischend hatte der alte Mann Eusebia angeblickt und nach dem ersten Schock über diesen sensationellen Hinweis auf Snapes Aufenthaltsort in diesen schicksalsträchtigen Tagen des Aprils und Mais 2005, hatte Eusebia sich wieder gefangen und bekundet, wie froh sie wäre, dass alles so gut ausgegangen war. Aus Dankbarkeit hatte sie dem Herren noch einen pyritisierten Ammoniten abgekauft, ein wunderschönes Stück.

Eusebia lächelte in sich hinein. So ein Zufall! Sie hatte ja so ein Glück gehabt. Wäre sie nur ein wenig schneller gegangen, hätte sie die Geschichte nie gehört und ihre Suche hätte ein frühes Ende genommen. So hatte sie recherchiert, welches Polizeirevier für diese Gegend zuständig war. Eine ihrer Kommilitoninnen, die Muggelkunde studierte, hatte ihr da wertvolle Hilfestellung gegeben und dafür eine dankbare Fußnote in ihrer Diplomarbeit erhalten. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war keiner der Polizisten von damals mehr im Revier tätig. So blieb nur das Archiv. Hier war Eusebia sehr froh gewesen, eine Hexe zu sein, da ein normalsterblicher Muggel niemals Zugang dazu erhalten hätte. Sie hatte gewartet, bis das Revier geschlossen worden und nur noch das Nachttelefon besetzt war. Dann war sie in den Keller appariert und hatte sich auf die Suche nach dem Archiv gemacht. Nachdem sie die Türen zum Heizungskeller und zum Uniformdepot geöffnet hatte, war sie bei der dritten endlich richtig. Beim Anblick der nicht enden wollenden Reihen von Regalen war ihr ganz flau im Magen geworden. Das konnte ja Monate dauern, bis sie hier etwas fand. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug hatte sie sich ans erste Regal gewagt und dort die Beschriftungen entdeckt. Mit tiefer Dankbarkeit an alle Muggelbeamten sah sie, wie gründlich alles registriert war und sehr schnell hatte sie das richtige Regal ausfindig gemacht gehabt und konnte ihre Suche auf die zwei Ordner vom April 2005 beschränken. Sie hatte die verstaubten Wälzer vorsichtig herunter geholt und sich, in Ermangelung von Tisch und Sessel einfach auf den Boden gesetzt. Mit fliegenden Fingern hatte sie zum 27. 4. 2005 geblättert und war auch wirklich fündig geworden.

Protokoll vom 27.4.2005

Um 14h33 wurde die Streife durch einen Anrufer auf ein verdächtiges Subjekt aufmerksam gemacht, welches sich beim Überqueren von Straßen mehrmals vorschriftswidrig verhielt. Streife Waldfink machte sich sofort in die angegeben Richtung auf und konnte das Subjekt ausfindig machen. Es handelte sich um einen Mann von Mitte bis Ende Dreißig in auffälliger Kleidung. Er wurde beobachtet, wie er, ohne nach rechts und links zu schauen, die Angerstraße überquerte und die Volkshochschule vom Seiteneingang aus betrat. Wachmann Otto Bauer und Wachmann Siegmund Huber nahmen die Verfolgung auf, Wachmann Ernst Müller parkte den Streifenwagen vorschriftsmäßig und folgte seinen Kollegen dann ins Gebäude. Auf der Suche nach dem Verdächtigen wurden wir bereits von mehreren Standlern auf den Mann aufmerksam gemacht, der sich auch hier durch unbotmäßiges Verhalten ausgezeichnet hatte. Die Kollegen Bauer und Huber hatten den Mann bald im hinteren Bereich des Saales gestellt und brachten ihn durch den Hinterausgang zum Streifenwagen. Ich nahm noch die Aussagen des Standlers auf, bei dem das Subjekt alte Steine hatte einkaufen wollen. Da sich der Verdächtige inzwischen der Beamtenbeleidigung schuldig gemacht hatte, ebenso wie des Widerstandes gegen die Staatsgewalt, musste er mit Handschellen an das Gitter des Fonds im Streifenwagen gefesselt werden. Bei seinem Widerstand hatte sich der Gefangene laut Aussagen von Bauer und Huber selbst verletzt und daher ein Blaues Auge, eine Schnittwunde an der Stirn und zwei angebrochene Rippen davon getragen. Der Gefangene wurde vorschriftsgemäß dem Inspektor Herbert Weinmann übergeben ebenso der Beutel mit den Gegenständen des Gefangenen:

ein Beutel mit ausländischen Münzen unbekannter Herkunft

eine Flasche mit unbekanntem Inhalt

ein schwarzer Stecken von ungefähr 35 cm Länge

ein Notizbuch mit unverständlichen Eintragungen

eine Feder, vermutlich von einer Krähe

eine Flasche mit dunklem Inhalt, vermutlich Tinte

Protokoll verfasst von Ernst Müller

Das war es gewesen! Eusebia war völlig sicher gewesen, dass dieses "verdächtige Subjekt" nur Professor Snape sein konnte. Aufgeregt hatte sie weiter geblättert, um weitere Anhaltspunkte zu finden. Am 30. 4. 2005 war sie fündig geworden.

Protokoll vom 30. 4. 2005

Der Verdächtige, welchen die Wachmänner Bauer, Müller und Huber, am 27. 4. 2005 in Gewahrsam genommen haben, gibt an, Severus Snape zu heißen, kann das aber mit keinerlei Dokumenten belegen. Auch sämtliche Anfragen beim Meldeamt und bei der Registratur konnten keine Person dieses Namens finden. Wir halten den Mann daher für ein U-Boot, da er sich auch beharrlich weigert, seinen Herkunftsort zu nennen. Der Mann, im folgenden Herr Snape genannt, scheint geistig verwirrt zu sein. Er behauptet keiner Satanistensekte anzugehören, ist aber genau so gekleidet wie andere Subjekte, die in diesem Zusammenhang schon fest genommen wurden. Auch hat sich herausgestellt, dass es sich bei der Sprache seines Notizbuches um Latein handelt. Der Sohn von Kollegin Mayer, der Jurisprudenz studiert, hat sich bereit erklärt, ein paar Seiten davon zu übersetzen, damit wir uns ein genaueres Bild von Herrn Snape machen können. Es war ein wirres Sammelsurium von "Zaubertrankrezepten". Herr Snape wollte uns dazu keine Auskünfte erteilen. Nach zur Rate Ziehung von Frau Diplompsychologin Rettler, wurde entschieden, Herrn Snape an die Psychiatrische Anstalt am Holzhof zu überstellen, da ihm eine konkrete Teilnahme an der Schändung des Friedhofes nicht nachgewiesen werden konnte.

Protokoll verfasst von Inspektor Herbert Weinmann

Somit hatte Eusebia den nächsten Anhaltspunkt gehabt, um nach dem verehrten Professor zu suchen. Unbemerkt war sie aus dem Keller entkommen, nicht ohne alle Türen vorsorglich wieder verschlossen zu haben. Dank den Unterweisungen ihrer Freundin konnte sie mit einem Telefonbuch umgehen und hatte so schnell die Anstalt am Holzhof gefunden. Dort angekommen hatte sie sich als Nachfahrin von Professor Snape ausgegeben, die hier Ahnenforschung betreiben wollte. Die Schwester hatte sehr freundlich und befließen ihren Computer befragt. Bedauernd hatte sie ihr mitgeteilt, dass hier nie ein Herr Snape registriert worden war. Eusebia hatte sich artig bedankt, aber nicht vor gehabt, es damit auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Wieder einmal hatte sie heimlich in den Keller appariert.

Eusebia unterdrückte ein nervöses Lachen - sollte sie, wider Erwarten, bei der Prüfung durchfallen, könnte sie immer noch als Einbrecher ihre Sickel verdienen gehen.

Auch hier hatte sie Glück und fand ein wohlgeordnetes Archiv vor. Diesmal hatte sie nur eine falsche Tür erwischt und war kurz in der Anstaltswäscherei gelandet. Schnell hatte sie das richtige Regal gefunden und den Ordner mit April 2005 herausgezogen. Sie blätterte zum 30. 4. 2005. An diesem Tag war der Professor in die Anstalt überführt worden. Zu ihrem grenzenlosen Enttäuschung war kein Eintrag zu finden gewesen. Sie hatte fieberhaft überlegt, ob sie sich etwa mit dem Datum geirrt hätte, aber nein, das war richtig. Entschlossen blätterte sie den Ordner für Mai durch. Jede Menge Einträge, aber kein einziger, der irgend einen Hinweis auf Professor Snape enthielt. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht? Trotzdem hatte sie den Ordner für Juni zur Hand genommen und begonnen, ihn bereits ohne große Hoffnung zu durchforsten. Am 8. 6. 2005 war sie auf einen interessanten Eintrag gestossen.

Stationsbuch am Holzhof 8. 6. 2005

Heute hat sich ein völlig unerklärliches Mysterium ereignet. Dozent Dr. Horst Göbel, sein Gast Dr. Adolf Mengel sowie Dr. Walter Haas sind spurlos verschwunden. Mehrere Zeugen haben bestätigt, dass alle drei Doktoren im Arbeitszimmer von Herrn Dr. Göbel versammelt waren und eine Besprechung abhielten. Die herbeigerufene Polizei hat nach der Aussage der Putzfrau Branca F. recherchiert, dass nur eine Person das Arbeitszimmer nach den drei Herren betreten hat. Es hätte sich um eine ältere Dame mit sonderbarer Brille und altmodischer, bodenlanger Kleidung gehandelt. Es hat aber niemand diesen Raum wieder verlassen. Als keiner der Herren Doktoren zum Mittagessen in der Kantine erschienen war, wurde ein Pfleger hinauf geschickt, um den Herren ein paar belegte Brote zu bringen. Da aber auf sein Klopfen hin, niemand reagierte, alarmierte er den Stationstechniker, der mit dem Nachschlüssel, das Büro aufschloss. Der Raum war leer, abgesehen von drei Ratten. Geistesgegenwärtig schloss der Stationstechniker die Tür und rief den Kammerjäger. Dieser tötete die Ratten mit Giftgas und nahm sie zur Untersuchung mit. Im genau überprüften Gebäude, wurden sonst keine Ratten festgestellt, was ihr Auftauchen in diesem Büro umso rätselhafter macht. Von den Professoren war keine Spur zu finden. Die Kriminalpolizei ermittelt und wird uns auf dem Laufenden halten. Sollten sich die vermissten Doktoren nicht bis Monatsende melden, werden ihre Besitztümer ins Archiv verbracht, um dort bis zu ihrer Rückkehr aufbewahrt zu werden.

Verfasst von Stationsarzt Sylvia Kamper

Nachdenklich hatte Eusebia die Eintragung noch einmal gelesen. Etwas, was sich die Muggel nicht erklären konnten, konnte durchaus mit Magie zu tun haben. Außerdem war das der Tag, an dem Professor Snape wieder aufgetaucht war. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Zusammenhang, auch wenn er nirgendwo erwähnt wurde? Eusebia hatte beschlossen, nach dem Besitztümern der verschwundenen Ärzte zu suchen. Nach einigem Suchen hatte sich in der Rückwand des Archivraumes eine weitere verschlossene Tür gefunden. Dahinter war sie auf das gesuchte gestoßen und hatte sich auf die Suche nach Hinweisen gemacht. Nachdem sie sich durch einige Koffer mit Kleidungsstücken und Schachteln mit Büchern gearbeitet hatte, war ihr eine Kiste mit Aufzeichnungen in die Hände gefallen, die mit Dr. Göbel beschriftet war. Sie überflog einen Ordner nach dem anderen, eine Mappe nach der anderen und wurde endlich fündig. Es war eine Mappe mit persönlicher Korrespondenz gewesen. Hier hatte sie die Kopie eines Briefes vom 30. 4. 2005 gefunden. Das war das fragliche Datum und Eusebia hatte begonnen zu lesen.

Am Holzhof, 30. 4. 2005

Lieber Adolf!

Bester Freund, Du wirst mir nicht glauben, welcher Glücksfall mir heute, gänzlich überraschend, in den Schoß gefallen ist! Kannst Du Dich noch erinnern, worüber wir während unseres Studiums so oft gesprochen haben? Wie sehr wir es bedauern, unsere experimentelle Forschung nur in Tierversuchen testen zu können, weil die bigotte Welt einfach nicht wahrhaben will, dass zum Fortschritt eben auch Opfer gehören? Heute wurde mir ein Mann gebracht, der offiziell schlichtweg nicht existiert. Genau das, was wir uns immer erträumt haben. Die Polizei hat ihn bei uns abgeliefert, weil er anscheinend geistig verwirrt ist. Die sind froh, ihn los zu sein und wollen nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Ich habe ihn persönlich in Empfang genommen und konnte somit jegliche Eintragung verhindern. Lieber Adolf, ich habe die Versuchsperson, die wir immer gesucht haben! Ich möchte endlich meine Elektroschocktheorien testen und Du hast ja noch die Toxiditätstests offen. Komm so schnell Du kannst, da ich leider nicht verhindern konnte, dass Dr. Haas etwas mitbekommen hat. Er hält den Mund, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekommt, eine Lobotomie an unserer Versuchsperson durchzuführen. Dir brauche ich ja nicht zu erklären, dass er nach einer Lobotomie für weitere Versuche nicht mehr brauchbar ist. Ich habe 4 Wochen mit Dr. Haas ausgehandelt, dann will er an die Reihe kommen. Ich freue mich schon sehr auf Dich und lass doch bitte Ingrid und die Kinder ganz herzlich von mir grüßen.

In Freundschaft, Dein Horst

Eusebia war ganz blass geworden. Das war ja ungeheuerlich. Konnte es sich dabei tatsächlich um Professor Snape gehandelt haben? Wenn das wahr war, war es ja entsetzlich! Schnell hatte sie in der Korrespondenzmappe weiter geblättert und war gleich auf die kurze Antwort von Dr. Mengel gestoßen.

Buenos Aires, 1. 5. 2005

Liebe Horst!

Das ist ja eine großartige Neuigkeit! Ich stecke diesen Brief auf dem Weg zum Flughafen in den Briefkasten und werde voraussichtlich am 2. 5. 2005 bei Dir eintreffen. Ingrid und die Kinder lassen Dich ebenfalls schön grüßen.

Bis bald, Dein Adolf

Die schockierte Eusebia hatte die Kiste weiter durchwühlt und hatte dort auch ein Tagebuch gefunden. Es war mit "Snape -Versuchsperson 1" beschriftet gewesen.

2. 5. 2005

Ankunft von Adolf, welche Freude! Wir haben uns sofort in den Isolationsraum begeben um die Versuchsperson zu begutachten. Der Mann, der in eigentümlich viktorianischer Kleidung eingeliefert worden ist, hat sich als gesundes Exemplar herausgestellt. Er ist 1, 88 m groß und wiegt 75kg. Seine Blässe ist bemerkenswert vor allem in Hinblick auf seine schwarzen Augen und Haare. Er dürfte bereits einiges mitgemacht haben, da er von mehreren Narben bedeckt ist. Er wirkt kräftig und zäh und dürfte eine große Willensstärke haben - noch. Zur besseren Beobachtbarkeit haben wir jetzt die sonderbare Kleidung entfernt. Adolf war so begeistert, ja der jugendliche Überschwang! Da merkt man wieder, dass er 5 Jahre jünger ist als ich. Ich habe ihm daher erlaubt, schon heute Abend mit seinem ersten Test zu beginnen. Adolf arbeitet an der Theorie südamerikanischer Gifte wie Pejote, Pfeilfroschgift und verschiedener Pflanzengifte aus dem Brasilianischen Dschungel. Er möchte gerne erforschen, wie der menschliche Körper die Gifte abbaut beziehungsweise speichert. Wir haben die Versuchsperson mit dem Rücken nach oben auf dem Bett fixiert und Adolf hat 21 Giftproben auf den Rücken geträufelt und mit der Lanzette eingeritzt. Morgen werden wir die Resultate sehen. Adolf und ich haben uns gemeinsam ein wohlverdientes Gläschen Champagner gegönnt.

Eusebia hatte mit ihrem Brechreiz zu kämpfen gehabt und mehrmals durchatmen müssen, bevor sie weiterlesen konnte. Das wollte sie gar nicht alles wissen!

3. 5. 2005

Unsere Versuchsperson hat gut auf die Tests angesprochen. Bei 7 der Einschnitte hat sich eitriger Ausschlag gebildet, bei 2 weiteren ist es zu einer Verätzung gekommen und bei 3 Tests haben sich Blutungen gebildet. Nachdem wir das Bett und die Versuchsperson gesäubert hatten, er hat sich offensichtlich in die Zunge gebissen, und es war alles sehr blutig, wurde er diesmal mit dem Rücken nach unten fixiert, da diesmal ich mit einem Elektroschocktest an der Reihe war. Um eine weitere Verletzung im Mund zu verhindern, haben wir ihm einen Sicherheitsknebel im Mund befestigt. Es ist auch besser so, da man sich doch leichter unterhalten kann, wenn man nicht dauern das Gebrüll der Versuchsperson überschreien muss. Wir testen, an welchen Stellen, eine Elektroschocktherapie am wirksamsten ist und wie die Intensität empfunden wird. Heute haben wir ganz einfach mit den Fingerspitzen begonnen. Sehr gut zu beobachten war, wie sich die Impulse auf den ganzen Körper übertragen. Der ganze Körper wölbt sich zu einem Bogen. Es hat schon fast etwas ästhetisches! Vor allem bei einem so langen, schlanken Körper. Die Finger werden wir morgen nicht für Versuche verwenden können, da sie leider dunkelblau und angeschwollen sind. Es würde die Testergebnisse verfälschen. Vielleicht erholen sie sich ja auch wieder. Wir wollen einmal sehen. Adolf hat mir gratuliert.

Eusebia, sie hatte vor lauter Tränen nicht weiterlesen können, musste sich die Nase putzen und hatte plötzlich wesentlich mehr Verständnis für die Verachtung, die manche Reinblüter den Muggeln entgegenbrachten. Sie hatte beschlossen, einige Seiten zu überblättern und nach dem Ende zu suchen, denn es war ja eine überlieferte Tatsache, dass Severus Snape am 8. 6. 2005 wieder in Hogwarts eingetroffen war.

28. 5. 2005

Herr Doktor Haas wird langsam ungeduldig und hat darauf hingewiesen, dass ihm eine tote Versuchsperson nichts mehr nutzt. Wir sind aber ohnehin bald fertig und konnten ihn noch etwas vertrösten. Adolf ist mit seinen Resultaten sehr zufrieden. Seit er begonnen hat, der Versuchsperson, die ausgewählten Gifte auch über die Magensonde zuzuführen, hat diese jetzt permanent Blut in Harn und Stuhl. Schlucken kann er ja seit den Elektroschocktests mit der Zunge nicht mehr. Die Resultate waren aber mehr als Befriedigend. Die konvulsivischen Zuckungen haben mehr als zweieinhalb Stunden angehalten! Wir machen noch ein paar Abschlusstests und am 4. 6. wird dann Dr. Haas zum Zug kommen. Darf heute nicht vergessen, für Adolfs Jüngsten ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu besorgen.

4. 6. 2005

Herr Doktor Haas wird bald wunde Handflächen haben, so zufrieden reibt er sie schon seit knapp einer Stunde. Er ist ganz begeistert, dass die Versuchsperson eine solche Robustheit zeigt, und nach wie vor bei Bewusstsein ist. Er hat die verfilzten Haare rasiert und dann die Operation durchgeführt. Adolf und ich haben assistiert während Dr. Haas den Stirnlappen des Gehirns entfernt hat. Sehr interessant waren die Reaktionen der Versuchsperson bei Stimulationen in verschiedenen Regionen am offenen Gehirn. Dr. Haas hat mehrere Sonden in den verschiedenen Zentren hinterlassen, bevor er den Schädel wieder geschlossen hat. Wir werden morgen beginnen können, Stimulationstests von außen durchzuführen und dabei das Angst-, Hunger-, Kälte- oder auch Lustzentrum zu reizen. Das wird sicher unterhaltsam. Wer sagt denn, dass Wissenschaft immer staubtrocken sein muss?

Das war die Stelle, an der Eusebia sich doch noch übergeben hatte. Sie hatte am ganzen Körper gezittert und wäre ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Muggel über den Weg gelaufen, wäre es schlecht für ihn ausgegangen. Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, hatte sie sich gezwungen noch nach einem Eintrag am 8. 6. zu suchen.

8. 6. 2005

Wir mussten heute die linke Hand und die Genitalien der Versuchsperson amputieren, die waren zu schwer geschädigt, und wir wollten keinen Wundbrand riskieren, bevor die Versuchsperson nicht verbraucht ist. Dr. Haas ist von den Resultaten seiner Forschung ebenso begeistert wie Adolf und ich. Es ist unglaublich interessant zu beobachten, wie er mit einem einfachen Impuls eine Panikattacke auslösen kann und im nächsten heftigste Kältereaktionen. Großartig. Wir gehen gleich hinauf ins Büro und werden auf unsere Erfolge anstoßen.

Hier hatte das Tagebuch geendet und mehr musste Eusebia auch nicht wissen. Am Nachmittag dieses Tages war Severus Snape nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und sie hatte nur noch die Aufgabe gehabt, die wenigen Zeugen seiner Ankunft zu befragen.

Eusebia hielt inne, alleine nur der Gedanke an alles was Professor Snape erlitten hatte, machte sie zutiefst unglücklich. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie nicht auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, blätterte sie noch zu den letzten Zeugenaussagen weiter.

In Madame Pomfreys offiziellem Stationsbuch gab es einen Eintrag:

Mittwoch, 8. 6. 2005

Heute Nachmittag haben Direktor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall den vermissten Professor Snape in die Krankenstation gebracht. Er war in einem so furchtbaren Zustand, dass ich schon nach einer kurzen Untersuchung feststellen musste, dass ich ihm nicht helfen kann. Ich habe meine stärksten schmerzstillenden Zauber angewendet, konnte ihm aber keinen entsprechenden Trank verabreichen, da sein Mund, ebenso wie seine Speiseröhre eine einzige offene Wunde waren. Wie er es geschafft hat, trotzdem gestützt auf seine beiden Begleiter auf eigenen Füßen die Krankenstation zu betreten, wird mir für immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

Im persönlichen Tagebuch hatte Madame Pomfrey ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen.

Mittwoch, 8. 6. 2005

Ich habe noch nie etwas so entsetzliches gesehen wie heute! Gestützt auf Albus und Minerva ist heute Severus in die Krankenstation gekommen. Sein forscher Gang ist einem Schlurfen gewichen. Seine Haare sind abrasiert worden und er hat eine fürchterliche, ganz frische Narbe dort. Sein Blick ist völlig stumpf und leer, als wäre Severus gar nicht mehr hier. Albus und Minerva haben ihm auf eines der Betten geholfen. Beide waren zutiefst betroffen. Ich habe eine Untersuchung gemacht und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was ihm alles angetan worden ist. Und ich kann fast gar nichts tun. Ich habe ihn dann in einen tiefen Heilschlaf versetzt, damit er wenigstens keine Schmerzen hat. Albus, Minerva und ich haben besprochen, was wir noch tun können. Wir sind überein gekommen, keine weiteren Personen einzuweihen, weil Severus nicht gewollt hätte, dass ihn jemand in diesem Zustand sieht. Daher haben wir uns, wenn auch schweren Herzens, entschieden, ihn nicht nach St. Mungos zu bringen, sondern ihn hier bleiben zu lassen. Ich habe den beiden ganz klar gesagt, dass es nur eine Frage von Tagen ist, bis Severus von uns gehen wird, da sein ganzer Körper eine Unmenge an unterschiedlichsten Giften gespeichert hat, gegen die ich nichts unternehmen kann. Minerva war untröstlich und kaum zu beruhigen. Albus hat sie sich an seiner Brust ausweinen lassen. Nachdem sie sich, ein wenig verlegen, wieder besser im Griff hatte, hat sie uns gesagt, dass die Leute, die Severus das angetan haben, niemals wieder die Chance zu solchen Handlungen haben werden. Auf Albus fragenden Blick hin hat sie uns erzählt, dass sie die drei Ärzte in ihrem Büro ausfindig gemacht und selbige in Ratten verwandelt habe. Albus tadelndes Kopfschütteln wirkte keineswegs ernst gemeint. Wir haben und geeinigt, Severus Rückkehr bekannt zu geben, aber gleichzeitig zu verlautbaren, dass er im Sterben liegt. Keine Besuche werden geduldet. Es wird keine Aufbahrung geben, sondern die Leute werden nur an seinem geschlossenen Sarg Abschied nehmen können. Die feierliche Beerdigung wird das letzte sein, was wir für Severus tun können. Es bricht mir das Herz.

Eusebia konnte sich gut daran erinnern, dass die betreffende Seite in Madame Pomfreys Tagebuch an einigen Stellen Wellen und verwischte Buchstaben aufwies. Sie musste beim Schreiben geweint haben.

Eusebia hatte überlegt, das Tagebuch von Dr. Göbel an sich zu nehmen, es dann aber bleiben gelassen. Es war besser, Severus Snape, den Helden, so in Erinnerung zu behalten, wie er es gewollt hätte. Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Jugend, im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, endlich beliebt bei den Leuten. Er war gestorben knapp nach seinem 40. Geburtstag am 13. 6. 2005. Es hieß ja, die besten sterben früh. Das traf hier voll und ganz zu. Eusebia hatte die Entscheidung von Severus engsten Freunden auch in ihrer Diplomarbeit berücksichtigt und die Stationen des Lebens von Severus Snape in diesen 42 Tagen nachgezeichnet ohne die entsetzlichen Details zu erwähnen. Eine Kopie der Briefe von Dr. Göbel und Dr. Mengel lagen bei, die seine Anwesenheit am Holzhof bewiesen. Das musste genügen.

Es knarrte. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und Eusebia wurde hereingewinkt. Sie klemmte sich ihre Mappe unter den Arm und betrat das Prüfungszimmer.

fin


End file.
